This invention relates to connecting both electrical power and optical data signals to a device for receiving and sending such signals over a fiber optic conductor in a optical data signal network or portion thereof; more specifically the invention relates to a plug and receptacle for simultaneously connecting the electrical conductors for supplying electrical power to a using device and aligning and connecting fiber optic conductors to juxtapose the ends of the fiber optic conductors in close proximity, thereby facilitating transmission of optical data signals from one of the fiber optic conductors to another.
Many data processing and transmission devices, especially personal computers, are electrically powered by connections to standard household receptacles and also are networked or interconnected by wide area and local area networks with other computers, servers and related data processing and transmission devices. This permits the rapid and accurate interchange of data between interconnected computers.
Typically, the higher capability computers are networked or interconnected over a network at least some of which is comprised of fiber optic transmission lines; the lower capability computers are interconnected to networks through an electrical data connection, and the electrical signal may be further converted to an optical signal by converters or transceivers within the network.
Optical signals have vast advantages over digital or analog electrical signals because optical signals are not affected by electrical interference from other electrical or electronic devices positioned close to the optical fiber data transmission lines and the data bandwidth of optical conductors is much greater than corresponding electrical conductors, thereby permitting the rapid transmission of much larger amounts of data.
As the cost of electronic to optical and optical to electronic conversion devices or transceivers are reduced with wider spread usage and the speeds of data transmission are increased, it is highly desirable to carry the optical signal as close to the using device as possible. This necessitates the optical signal transmitting fiber optic conductors must be easily and reliably connected to the fiber optic conductor network; typically, this is accomplished with a specialized connector on the ends of two fiber optic cables. The electrical power connections for the devices have remained relatively standard.
In the future, it is anticipated that computers and servers and related data using or transmitting devices will be designed with optical signal capability. Moreover, xe2x80x9cdumbxe2x80x9d devices (those which do not use external data), such as home heating and air conditioning units, toasters, coffee makers, and other household appliances that presently do not use optical signals for their external control data input such as televisions will either incorporate optical signal capability in their functions or be controllable by programable controllers or computers communicating with the devices over fiber optic cable.
When such interconnection and networking of devices such as these is accomplished, a need will exist for a single connector and receptacle to connect both the electrical power and the optical signal conductors, while eliminating the need for two separate connectors, two separate connection sites and two separate cables to the device or appliance. In order to provide the most efficient wiring of structures, a receptacle must be not only a hybrid but also a receptacle capable of accepting the standard 120 volt alternating current plug for other uses.
Additionally, due to the fragile and delicate nature of the glass strands that make up the fiber optic transmission network, external and unprotected optic fibers must be prevented from being bent too sharply in order to prevent optical fiber breakage and/or interruption of the optical signal data flow.
The incorporation of the optical fiber within the structure of a conventional electrical power cord will reduce the bend radius which may be imposed on the optical fiber due to the stiffness of the power cord in relation to the stiffness of the fiber optic conductor. This combination of electrical conductors and fiber optic conductors further accentuates the need for a single connection device to connect the electrical/optical cable conductors of a hybrid cable to a mating receptacle terminating an electrical cable and a optical fiber cable.
It is an object of the invention to connect both electrical power and optical transmission conductors with a single connector to an electrical power source and an optical signal network.
It is another object of the invention to reliably connect both electrical power and optical signal conductors by means of a single connection device.
It is a further object of the invention to align optical signal conductors leading to a device utilizing optical signals and connected to a transmission optical fiber during the connection of electrical power.
It is an additional object of the invention to progressively deflect one optical signal conductor to align the end of the conductor with the end of a second optical signal conductor during the mating of combination connectors for the optical conductor and electrical power conductors.
It is a still further objection of the invention to maintain the ends of the electrical cable and the end of the optical fiber in close proximity.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent to one of skill in the art of fiber optic communications and connections. The foregoing objects of the invention are not intended to limit the invention in any manner.
The lack of a single easily used, standard hybrid connector for connecting both electrical power and optical signals to an using device is overcome, and the objects of the invention are accomplished by this invention.
A combination hybrid plug and receptacle providing both electrical power and optical signal connection incorporates a plurality of blades with a ground pin projecting from a plug structure as well as a plurality of internally contained frictional electrical contacts to accommodate the shape and orientation of the blades and a separate contained ground contact to engage the ground pin within a receptacle assembly. The blades and the power contacts are individually connected to the electrical power conductors of the power cable of the using device, such as a computer, server, controller, appliance, or other device utilizing optical signals and the electrical wiring of the house or office or other similar structure.
The ground pin of the plug and the ground contact of the receptacle assembly are similarly attached to the ends of the respective ground wires of the electrical wiring and the power cable and further will provide the connecting contact to interconnect the power cable ground wire to the ground wire of the electrical wiring.
The ground pin of the plug is a tubular structure of copper or other metal. The hollow space within the ground pin is occupied, at least partially, by a optical fiber extending therethrough and projecting by a predetermined distance from the end of the ground pin. The optical fiber or conductor may be encased within a protective coating or sheath and is fixed in or potted within the hollow ground pin so as to be carried and supported by and to be immovable with respect to the ground pin. The exposed end surface of optical fiber is polished and finished to provide an entrance/exit face for the optical signal to pass through and into the entrance/exit face of the juxtaposed network optical fiber.
The receptacle assembly provides a structure to support a fiber optic conductor. This structure aligns and supports a fiber optic conductor with the center axis of insertion of the ground pin of the plug. The end of the fiber optic conductor extends from the ground pin to be inserted into the ground contact of the hybrid receptacle and end face of the fiber optic conductor is disposed to be very close to the plane of the end surface of the network fiber optic conductor incorporated within the ground pin of the plug.
The fiber optic conductor in the receptacle is held in a fixed position, and the end of the fiber optic conductor is encircled by an alignment device. This alignment device engages the periphery of the tip of the fiber optic conductor of the plug by a hollow frustro-conical surface or other structure which has a progressively smaller interior cross-section until the cross-section is substantially the same diameter as that of the fiber optic conductor of the plug at approximately the plane of the end surface of the fiber optic conductor of the receptacle.
The guiding function of the alignment device progressively deflects and guides the fiber optic conductor of the plug to dispose the end surface of the fiber optic conductor to a position in alignment with the end surface of the fiber optic conductor disposed within the receptacle so that these two end surfaces both are aligned and juxtaposed upon full insertion of the plug into the receptacle and, at the same time, are adjacent but not touching. The insertion and connection of the plug into the receptacle engages the electrical contact blades of the plug and the ground pin with their respective electrical contacts completing the connection of the electrical power path and ground path between the electrical wiring and the using device.
The tip of the fiber optic conductor of the plug is protected by a deformable or a displaceable shielding device, whenever either displaced or collapsed, exposes the tip of the plug fiber optic conductor. Such a shielding device may be either a retractable rigid solid sleeve or a deformable rubber-like elastomeric material enclosing dome with a cut in the end of the dome aligned with the fiber optic conductor therein. The dome or the solid sleeve is disposed both to engage the alignment device and to be deformed and/or displaced. This inserting motion and engagement causes the elastomeric dome or sleeve to be retracted from the tip of the fiber optic conductor in the plug. The retraction motion exposes the tip and end surface of the fiber optic conductors so that the end surface may be positioned juxtaposed with the end surface of the fiber optic conductor mounted in the receptacle assembly.
As the electrical plug and the fiber optic conductor connections are incorporated into a single plug/receptacle combination, the fiber optic conductor may be incorporated into the power cable of the device being powered and supplied with optical data signals. The size and stiffness of the power cable may be adapted to provide protection against the fiber optic conductor being subject to potential bends so sharp or of so small a radius to cause damage to or breakage of the fiber optic conductor.
If desired, a small collimating lens may be incorporated in the receptacle positioned between the end surface planes of the filly inserted plug fiber optic conductor and the receptacle fiber optic conductor in order to precisely focus the light signals from the sending fiber optic conductor onto the end surface of the receiving fiber optic conductor.